


Пути культивации

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Humor, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: Оби-Ван Кеноби терпеть не мог культивацию.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Пути культивации

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для owl glass

— Значит так, юный культиватор Кеноби, — глава восемьдесят восьмого подразделения аграрного корпуса укоризненно покачал головой, — поскольку освоение Живой Силы применительно к растениям дается тебе с большим трудом, мы посчитали, что тебе будет полезно заняться чем-нибудь более… активным.

Оби-Ван Кеноби понуро опустил голову. Он ненавидел растения. Он ничего не понимал в культивации. Различные виды почв для него были чем-то совершенно непостижимым. А попытки применить Силу приводили обычно лишь к тому, что растения, попавшие к Оби-Вану в руки, становились по меньшей мере ядовитыми, а по большей — обзаводились клыками, когтями и шипами и так и норовили кого-нибудь цапнуть. Наставница Бао почему-то очень этому умилялась и говорила, что у Оби-Вана талант к культивации, но глава корпуса ее энтузиазма не разделял. Возможно, потому что из-за выращенного Оби-Ваном помидора чуть не лишился языка — помидор коварно маскировал зубы под семена ровно до тех пор, пока его не попытались съесть.

— Не так давно мы отправили в систему девять-восемь-семь одно из подразделений нашего корпуса. Тебе нужно будет слетать и забрать образцы семян. Пустяковое задание, ты справишься. И возьмешь с собой переносной генетический модификатор — от домашней работы тебя никто не освобождает.

Направляясь на космодром, Оби-Ван мрачно гадал, что имел в виду глава корпуса под фразой «не так давно» — по меркам представителя расы ген’даи, чья средняя продолжительность жизни составляла около семи тысяч человеческих лет, это могло быть и двести, и пятьсот, и всю тысячу лет назад. Порывшись в Галанете, Оби-Ван понял, что не ошибся. Экспедиция вылетела две тысячи лет назад, состояла она, разумеется, из соплеменников главы корпуса, и Оби-Ван вздохнул с облегчением. Ему хотя бы не придется долго и мучительно объяснять, кто он такой. Он ошибся и в этом. Ему вообще ничего не пришлось объяснять.

Космодром он нашел с третьей попытки. На нем не было ни сигнальных огней, ни кораблей — ничего. И почему-то посередине высилось какое-то культовое сооружение — наверняка, творчество аборигенов. Оби-Ван ничего не имел бы против, вот только его космолет вписался аккурат в это сооружение и развалился на части. Сооружение устояло, и Оби-Ван с горечью подумал, что финансирование корпуса оставляло желать лучшего. Он вытащил из обломков передатчик — безнадежно покореженный, переводчик — слегка помятый, но рабочий, и генетический модификатор, на котором не было ни единой царапины. Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул и направился на поиски культиваторов. По карте их поселение было где-то совсем недалеко.

Он узнал их сразу. Мужчина, сажавший какие-то семена, мог быть только культиватором. Оби-Ван слегка удивился, что это не ген’даи, а вполне обыкновенные люди, но, возможно, те ввели дополнительный набор из аборигенов?

— Я — Оби-Ван Кеноби, послан восемьдесят восьмым подразделением аграрного корпуса с… — начал докладывать он. Переводчик издал несколько странных звуков. Мужчина поднял голову и что-то спросил. Оби-Ван потряс переводчик, и попробовал снова:  
— Я — Оби-Ван Кеноби, ищу культиваторов…

Переводчик булькнул и замолк. Мужчина наблюдал за Оби-Ваном с усмешкой.

— Я, — Оби-Ван Кеноби ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, — Оби-Ван Кеноби. Ищу, — он поднес ладонь к глазам, — культиваторов, — он склонился до земли, неуклюже имитируя прополку грядок.

Мужчина от удивления раскрыл рот, кинулся к Оби-Вану и помог ему подняться.

— Вы? — Оби-Ван показал на него пальцем.

Мужчина самодовольно закивал и что-то спросил.

— Я — Оби-Ван Кеноби, — в очередной раз повторил Оби-Ван, — культиватор.

Переводчик разразился непонятной тирадой и выключился.

— Хао, хао, — мужчина чему-то обрадовался, вручил ему мешочек с семенами и показал на грядку.

— Посадить? — упавшим голосом спросил Оби-Ван, привыкший за годы пребывания в храме к дисциплине.

Мужчина кивнул, потрепал его по голове и ушел. Оби-Ван втыкал семена в землю и надеялся, что мужчина пошел за кем-то из основного состава экспедиции.

Вэй Усянь тем временем ругался с Вэнь Цин.

— Он пришел ко мне издалека и поклонился как учителю, — настаивал Вэй Усянь, — разве я могу его прогнать?

— Нам самим есть нечего, — возмущалась Вэнь Цин. — Он принес какие-нибудь дары? Что-то, что можно продать и купить еще редиса?

— Он хорошо сажает редис, — заметил Вэй Усянь. Вэнь Цин вышла посмотреть и вернулась спустя несколько минут уже смягчившись.

— И в самом деле, — согласилась она. — Не чета некоторым. Как хоть его зовут?

— Несравненный Опаловый Князь или что-то типа того, — сообщил Вэй Усянь. — Опаловый Князь — точно, вторую часть титула я не расслышал.

— Не больно-то он похож на князя, — фыркнула Вэнь Цин. — Будет учеником Ваном.  
Несравненного Опалового Князя вечером провели в землянку, накормили редисом и положили спать. Оби-Ван слегка удивился, но проведя весь день на грядках, сил выяснять, где же все же ген’даи, у него не было. На следующий день все повторилось. К вечеру третьего дня Оби-Ван начал подозревать, что что-то пошло не так. С одной стороны, его приняли, и занимались эти люди всем тем, чем и положено заниматься в аграрном корпусе: культивировали, выращивали корнеплоды, общались с Живой Силой, разве что уровень технологии оставлял желать лучшего. Но, может, тогда еще не было этих самых генетических модификаторов? Оби-Ван попытался разобраться с переводчиком, но тот упорно отказывался что-либо переводить. Попытки заставить работать передатчик тоже терпели неудачу за неудачей. Так прошла еще неделя. Мужчина в черном, по-видимому, был руководителем местного подразделения аграрного корпуса. Он почти не копался в земле и целыми днями пропадал в «офисе»-пещере, куда Оби-Вана пока не пускали. Он однажды порывался заглянуть внутрь, но мужчина с широкой улыбкой преградил ему путь и замахал руками. Из его пантомимы Оби-Ван понял, что внутрь его все же допустят — но лишь когда посевная закончится. Женщина в красном, была, скорее всего, заместителем — именно она следила за работой, руководила процессом и одобрительно кивала, глядя на грядки Оби-Вана. Насчет остальных представителей Оби-Ван был в замешательстве. Были среди них и совершенно не чувствительные к Силе старики, и чувствительные, но необученные подростки, и явно одаренные малыши. Самый маленький постоянно крутился рядом с Оби-Ваном и дергал его за светлые волосы.

— Ты кто? — наконец буркнул Оби-Ван, когда его дернули особенно больно.

— А-Юань, — сказал ребенок, показав на себя. — Ван-гэгэ.

Оби-Ван вытер пот со лба. Ему никогда не приходилось возиться с малышами. Он вручил ребенку горсть семян.

— Значит так, а-Юань. Берем семечко…

Когда Оби-Ван поднял глаза, женщина в красном наблюдала за ними с улыбкой.

***

Когда Оби-Ван получил старый высохший и самый маленький корнеплод на ужин в пятый раз, он понял, что надо что-то делать. Еще он понял, что местный аграрный корпус, по всей видимости, находился в опале, и был вынужден выживать исключительно своими силами. Оби-Ван даже смутно припоминал что-то такое из уроков истории в Храме. Смутно — потому что его всегда интересовали больше рыцари, а когда заходила речь про аграриев, он спал. С тяжелым вздохом Оби-Ван сходил на поле, выдернул какой-то корнеплод, потом взвалил на спину переносной генетический модификатор и направился к запретной пещере. Это было единственное полностью сухое место, а он уже понял, что в случае поломки запасного модификатора ему не видать. Мужчина замахал на него руками и попытался выгнать, но Оби-Ван с суровой решимостью смахнул в сторону желтые бумажки со странными знаками, установил прибор в центре какого-то красного круга и занялся работой. Мужчина притих и с любопытством за ним наблюдал. Тихо подошла женщина в красном и тоже замерла рядом. «Ре-дис» прочитал Оби-Ван название корнеплода. Ему повезло, код оказался в базе, даже с несколькими модификациями — с увеличением массы, медовым вкусом и зачем-то голубым цветом. Не повезло ему тем, что ему нужен был сорт с повышенной питательностью, наподобие фасоли, и, желательно, со всеми витаминами. Спустя пару часов Оби-Вану удалось объединить генотип редиса с банановидной штукой из Внешнего Кольца, которая была исключительно калорийна, и скороспелым фасолевым гибридом оттуда же с витаминами группы В. После этого Оби-Ван замер в задумчивости, пытаясь понять, как получившийся фрагмент на стыке, полностью совпадающий с фрагментом, кодирующим мышечный белок, будет влиять на свойства итогового продукта, и не сразу услышал смущенное покашливание сзади. Тут он запоздало заметил, что джедаи-аграрии с любопытством и каким-то недоумением рассматривали прогнозируемый внешний вид редиса. Пожалуй, да, внешний вид и впрямь был нестандартный, подумалось Оби-Вану, но зато питательность!.. Он взял семена и приступил к работе.

***

Квай-Гон Джинна уже второй год мучали ночные кошмары. Никак не шел у него из головы тот засидевшийся в юнлингах парнишка. Может, и стоило взять его в ученики?..  
Проснувшись после очередного сна, в котором присутствовал красно-черный забрак и взрывалась какая-то космическая станция, Квай-Гон попытался воззвать к Силе, но Сила молчала. Мысли привычно перетекали на несостоявшегося ученика. Как хоть его звали? Ван Бинокли? Обои Конопли? Наконец, сдавшись, Квай-Гон полез в датапад. Оби-Ван Кеноби, вот. Аграрный корпус, восемьдесят восьмое подразделение. В настоящее время находится на одиночной миссии в системе девять-восемь-семь, куда ранее… Квай-Гон чуть не выронил датапад. Он читал про эту систему в одном из закрытых отчетов. Ему стало не по себе.  
Система эта была печально известна как образец бюрократической ошибки. Пару тысяч лет назад аграрный корпус должен был отправить туда экспедицию с целью изучения местной флоры в долгосрочном периоде. Экспедиция должна была состоять из ген’даев, но в последний момент руководитель аграрного корпуса посчитал, что это нетолерантно и дискриминирует представителей других народов галактики и заменил состав. Спустя пару сотен лет после вылета обнаружилось, что экспедиция целиком состояла из людей. Еще двести лет аграрный корпус замалчивал инцидент, пытаясь выйти на связь с экспедицией, и лишь потом обратился за помощью в Храм. Но Храм на тот момент был слишком занят борьбой с ситхами и улаживанием конфликтов в близлежащих системах, а потом в очередной раз аграрному корпусу урезали финансирование, перевели на самоокупаемость, и проблемы с потерянной экспедицией как-то сами собой отошли на второй план. Именно к этой экспедиции и должен был присоединиться Оби-Ван. Квай-Гон Джинн тяжело вздохнул и понял, что, вероятно, настало время выяснить судьбу пропавших аграриев. На следующий день он вылетел вслед за несостоявшимся учеником.

***

Спустя два года одним хмурым летним утром не менее хмурая Вэнь Цин зашла в пещеру Фумо и тяжелым взглядом уставилась на Вэй Усяня.

— В чем дело, а-цзе? — спросил Вэй Усянь, оторвавшись от талисманов, которые он рисовал всю ночь, невзирая на призывы Вэнь Цин экономить свечи. — Скороспелая редиска ученика Вана опять из земли выкопалась? Или покусала кого-то? Это чур не я, это он сам.

— Осада, — замогильным голосом сообщила Вэнь Цин. — Выйди и посмотри.

Спустя пятнадцать минут продирания сквозь чащу, десять из которых ушли на заверения кустарников, что они — местные обитатели, а не враги, которых надо хорошенько исцарапать и истыкать колючками, Вэй Усянь и Вэнь Цин стояли на скале и смотрели вниз.

— Надо ученику Вану сказать, чтобы он провел беседу, — заметил Вэй Усянь, вытаскивая особенно длинную колючку из штанов. — Безобразие! Я — Старейшина Илина, и не могу разгуливать по собственной горе!

Вэнь Цин улыбнулась краешком губы.

— А нечего тебе таскаться без дела, — безжалостно ответила она. — Все правильно ученик Ван сделал. Пройти может только клан Вэнь.

— И все-таки, интересно, как он общается с деревьями, — протянул Вэй Усянь, упорно делая вид, что не замечает того, ради чего его и привели на скалу.

— Думаю, он и сам не знает, — справедливо заметила Вэнь Цин. Оби-Ван Кеноби и впрямь не мог объяснить, каким образом после общения с ним растительность так и норовит на кого-нибудь напасть. Чего стоило то огромное дерево у подножия горы, которое сцапало вполне взрослого мужчину в лиловых одеждах! А Оби-Ван всего-то один раз погладил его по коре! Когда Оби-Ван прибежал на крики, из трещины в стволе торчали одни лишь только ноги. Мужчину он освободил, с трудом разобрал, что тот искал «Вввэ... Усвя… Усвина…» и с ничуть не меньшим трудом провел его к учителю Вэю. Учитель Вэй обрадовался. Мужчина, которого по дороге пару раз стукнули ветками и один раз чуть не задушила какая-то обнаглевшая лиана — Оби-Ван едва успел вмешаться, затравленно озирался и очень быстро удалился, даже не оставшись на ужин. Оби-Ван не пошел его провожать — на ужин была его гордость — «Суперпитательная редиска №4 со вкусом клубничной жвачки», и он обиделся. Впрочем, когда из лесу донеслись сдавленные крики о помощи, учитель Вэй так посмотрел на Оби-Вана, что тот сам не заметил, как выпутал руки и ноги гостя из высокой травы на склоне и с поклонами проводил его до самой границы Луанцзань. Когда Оби-Ван вернулся, редиски ему не досталось, но зато у него появился новый титул Говорящего-с-деревьями.

— А уговорить деревья напасть он сможет? — продолжал развивать мысль Вэй Усянь.

— Никогда такого не было, чтобы лес шел войной, — фыркнула Вэнь Цин. — Спасибо ученику Вану, на гору они вряд ли полезут, но ты не думал, как мы теперь будем торговать?  
Вэй Усянь тяжело вздохнул. Он был вынужден признать — всюду, сколько хватало глаз, ущелье заполонили заклинатели. Развевались желтые флаги Ланьлин Цзинь, хмурились серые быки на стягах Цинхэ Не, реял лиловый вымпел Юньмэн Цзян. Просвистела стрела и вонзилась в ближайшее дерево. Оно возмущенно взмахнуло ветками. Вэй Усянь отступил назад, увлекая Вэнь Цин за собой.

— На гору-то они вряд ли полезут, — Вэй Усянь был вынужден признать серьезность ситуации, — но как бы не подожгли лес…

— Это как раз не проблема, — буркнула Вэнь Цин, — я просила ученика Вана предусмотреть этот случай. У нас, к твоему сведению, уже полгода как несгораемая трава у подножия горы и деревья, которые при попытке их поджечь, хватают поджигателя за шею и метают его вверх.

Вэй Усянь впервые на своей худой памяти понял, что появились вещи, которые он не хочет знать. Например, откуда у Вэнь Цин такая уверенность, и кто был тем несчастным, на ком это проверялось.

— Нас просто будут до изнеможения осаждать, — продолжила Вэнь Цин. — Пока мы с голоду не помрем или сами не сдадимся.

— Стараниями ученика Вана с голоду мы не помрем, — предположил Вэй Усянь.

— А мясо? — возмутилась Вэнь Цин. — А одежда? А бумага, тушь и киноварь?.. Вэй Усянь, не все растет на деревьях даже у ученика Вана!

— Тогда… тогда… — Вэй Усянь привычным жестом взъерошил хвост, — тогда нам надо прорвать осаду. Поднять мертвецов, например… Скелеты должны быть даже здесь.

— Лучше трупы из болот в низине на восточной стороне, — деловито кивнула Вэнь Цин, — там они как живые.

— Погоди, — она спохватилась. — Мы же не можем воевать со всей Поднебесной.

— Не можем, — согласился Вэй Усянь. — Зато если мы сделаем вид, что вот-вот поднимем мертвецов, то вполне сможем ходить вооон по той тропинке, — он взмахнул рукой, — в обход осады. Пока все будут ждать нападения.

— Один раз сработает, — нехотя признала Вэнь Цин. — Возможно, даже два. Но не больше.

— А больше и не надо, — ухмыльнулся Вэй Усянь. — Я хочу поручить это ученику Вану. Пусть потренируется управлять мертвецами. К тому же он прекрасно отбивает мечом стрелы.

Вэнь Цин хмыкнула.

— Что верно, то верно, фехтует он отменно. Но…

— Вэнь Цин-цзе, — прочувствованно сказал Вэй Усянь, — игра ученика Вана на флейте — это совершенно отдельный вид искусства и новое слово в стратегии и тактике. Я знаю, что говорю. Я его учитель.

Вэнь Цин скептически подняла брови, но промолчала.

***

Наутро объединенный заклинательский лагерь проснулся от душераздирающих звуков, гулко разносящихся по долине. Что-то скрипело, шипело, завывало, и заклинатели во главе с Цзинь Гуаншанем дружно высыпали из палаток в полной боевой готовности, ожидая нападения поднятых Старейшиной Илина мертвецов, злых духов и ожесточенных призраков. Но их взорам предстал подросток с седыми волосами, который сосредоточенно дул в флейту и казалось, не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как на ней играть. Печально известный Старейшина развалился рядом с ним на камешке и грыз редиску. Цзян Чэну подумалось, что счастливым его бывший собрат по заклинательству не выглядел.

— Ученик Ван, — наконец с тяжелым вздохом прервал подростка Старейшина, — в твоем исполнении эта мелодия поднимет разве что живого, но никак не мертвого.

— О злокозненный Старейшина Илина!.. — воззвал Цзинь Гуаншань, но на него не обратили никакого внимания, потому что на другом конце лагеря, там, где стояли палатки Цинхэ Не, началось какое-то оживление.

— Главе Не худо! — донеслось оттуда. — Искажение ци!.. Позовите главу Лань!

Старейшина Илина еще раз тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну вот, у хорошего человека из-за тебя ци исказилась, — прокомментировал он. — Тебе надо больше стараться.

Цзинь Гуанъяо, отвернувшись, тут же набросал на клочке бумаги последние музыкальные фразы, исполненные учеником Старейшины. На всякий случай. Вдруг пригодится.

Квай-Гон Джинн, прибывший на планету четыре недели тому назад прямиком на площадь перед Башней Золотого Карпа — там оказалась хорошая посадочная площадка, и единодушно признанный небожителем и «странствующим заклинателем» в местной терминологии, благодаря единению с Силой спал настолько крепким сном, что ни утренний концерт, ни суета с главой Не не смогли его разбудить. Проснулся он прямо к совету.

— Нет, мы не будем штурмовать гору! — с чувством говорил глава Цзян в тот момент, когда Квай-Гон появился в палатке. — Кусты, которые так и норовят выколоть глаза, трава, цепляющаяся за ноги, деревья, ставящие подножки корнями и пытающиеся затащить чужаков прямо в дупла…

— Может быть, с воздуха?.. — робко предложил кто-то в желтых одеждах, Квай-Гон никак не мог запомнить имя этого юноши. Не то Лян Фан, не то Цзинь Яо.

— Чтобы нас тут же при приземлении задушили ветки? — главу Цзян аж передернуло. — Нет, если уважаемый Мэн Яо, то есть, простите, Цзинь Гуанъяо…

Квай-Гон Джинн попытался незаметно сесть где-нибудь сбоку и понаблюдать. Он до сих пор не смог составить себе представление о том, что же произошло в сообществе одаренных много сотен лет назад. Глава Не по всем признакам был ситхом — с его-то невоздержанностью в эмоциях, глава Цзян тоже стоял на грани перехода на Темную сторону Силы, но при этом они считались образцовыми последователями Праведного Пути. Несчастный, с кем они сражались, по описанию тоже был ситхом — с их-то воскрешениями мертвых, но при этом жил как обыкновенный джедай из аграрного корпуса: торговал редиской, занимался растениями, да и вообще ни к кому не лез.

— Возможно, для начала переговоры?.. — подумал он вслух. Уж очень ему было интересно, каков этот не то ситх, не то джедай.

Разумеется, ему тут же объяснили, что переговоры с последователем Темного Пути невозможны, таких отступников надо казнить, сжигать, а прах их развеивать по ветру, а клан Вэнь, укрывшийся на горе, и вовсе надо вырезать подчистую. «О варварство!» — подумал Квай-Гон Джинн. По-видимому, среди предков этих одаренных техникам взаимодействия с Силой уделялось куда больше внимания, чем храмовым кодексам.

— А вы что скажете? — обратился он к главе Цзян, единственному, кто за все время обсуждения не озвучил ни одной кровожадной идеи.

Глава Цзян смешался, покосился на обрюзгшего джедая в желтом — главу Цзинь, и сдержанно ответил:

— Штурмовать гору считаю неразумным.

И тут снова раздались душераздирающие звуки, и звон тетивы.

***

Оби-Ван отбивался от стрел. Трудного в этом ничего не было, в Храме тренировочные дроиды и не такое устраивали.

— Прекратите! Прекратите! — Квай-Гон Джинн, вместе со всеми выскочивший из палатки, узнал Оби-Вана с первого взгляда. Он протолкался сквозь строй адептов. — Прекратите, это мой ученик.

Говорил он на своем родном языке, но его исправно работавший переводчик перекрывал его голос, и поэтому Оби-Ван в шуме, гаме и от волнения ничего не понял. Зато понял Вэй Усянь, стоявший в отдалении. Он нахмурился. Сунул недоеденную гигантскую редиску со вкусом локвы — последнее творение Оби-Вана — в рукав, вытащил флейту и вышел на скалу.

— Это мой ученик, — сообщил он, кладя руку Оби-Вану на плечо.

— Это действительно ученик Вэй Усяня, — подтвердил глава Цзян к огромному удивлению Квай-Гона.

— Нет, — произнес кто-то из двух близнецов-братьев, которые, по мнению Квай-Гона были настолько образцовыми джедаями, что, попади они в Храм, могли бы уже войти в Совет.  
Квай-Гон глубоко вдохнул.

— Ученик Кеноби! — прокричал он на всю долину. — Что ты тут, черт тебя раздери, делаешь?!

Оби-Ван Кеноби опустил меч, прищурился и просиял.

— Выполняю задание восемьдесят восьмого подразделения аграрного корпуса, — бодро отрапортовал он. — Собираю образцы местной флоры, провожу полевые исследования и оказываю посильную помощь в культивации экспедиции.

— Почему запрос о помощи не послал? — рявкнул в кои-то веки потерявший все свое самообладание Квай-Гон Джинн.

— Докладываю. Передатчик разбился при посадке. Как и переводчик, — добавил Оби-Ван. — Уцелел только модификатор.

Квай-Гон Джинн почувствовал, как вокруг него в Силе начинает сгущаться атмосфера.

— Произошло недоразумение, — пояснил он окружающим. — Это мой давно потерянный ученик. Все в порядке.

Майнд-трик использовать он не любил, но умел, и в этот раз с облегчением понял, что угадал, нацелившись на главу Цзинь.

— Господин Куай прав, — подтвердил глава Цзинь со слегка затуманенным взором. — Все в порядке. Слушайте приказы господина Куая.

***

— А что было потом? — спросил Лань Цзинъи у своего друга Вэнь Юаня, происходившего из клана Хранителей Храма и наконец-то прибывшего в Облачные Глубины на обучение. Он, как и все остальные, прекрасно знал, что было потом, но ему никогда не надоедало слушать эту историю.

Вэнь Юань окинул взглядом соучеников.

— А потом бродячий заклинатель и небожитель Куай призвал своего ученика Опалового Князя и они вместе вознеслись на небо в прекрасной сверкающей колеснице, запряженной десятью огнедышащими драконами. Но перед этим небожитель Куай открыл врата в древний храм Луаньцзан и поведал мудрость предков, — Вэнь Юань закрыл глаза и нараспев продекламировал: — Нет эмоций — есть покой, нет неведения — есть знание, нет страстей — есть ясность мысли, нет хаоса — есть гармония, нет смерти — есть великая сила, и сила эта едина для всех путей. Так закончилось противостояние Великих Орденов и Старейшины Илина и с тех пор воцарились мир и благоденствие по всей Поднебесной.

К сказанному Вэнь Юанем, пожалуй, мы добавим только то, что не в последнюю очередь Поднебесная была обязана миром одному из тех самых братьев-близнецов, которого звали Лань Ванцзи. Мнение его об осаде, о небожителе Куае и обо всем остальном для окружающих оставалось загадкой, но когда он увидел Куая с учеником, что-то в его голове сложилось. Он отозвал старшего брата — главу Лань — в сторону и что-то ему сказал. Тот покачал головой. Лань Ванцзи снова что-то сказал. Брат выразительно посмотрел в сторону заклинателей в желтом. Лань Ванцзи с напором что-то повторил. Наконец брат кивнул, и подозвал того самого молодого человека, имя которого Квай-Гон Джинн никак не мог запомнить. После краткой, но оживленной беседы, глава Лань поспешил к палаткам Цинхэ Не, и как-то так получилось, что все следующие три дня, оказавшихся решающими, Не Минцзюэ мирно проспал, а Не Хуайсан заверил главу Лань, что всецело доверяет его суждениям. Именно поэтому Квай-Гон Джинн обнаружил, что его мирный план поддержали все главы участвовавших в осаде орденов, кроме, пожалуй того самого обрюзгшего главы Цзинь, но ему достался сперва майнд-трик, а потом он и вовсе скоропостижно скончался при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Воевать никому не хотелось, а тех, кто помнил заслуги Вэй Усяня, в конечном итоге оказалось больше, чем желающих его убить.

Так закончилась осада, был заключен мир, а Квай-Гон Джинн, насмотревшись на местных одаренных, взял на себя смелость немного дополнить кодекс и дописать в нем одну строчку. Впоследствии это сыграло важную роль в судьбах Галактики — ученик уже Оби-Вана Кеноби на предложение некоего канцлера обучить его воскрешениям мертвых только махнул рукой и гордо заявил, что учитель его учителя воскрешать мертвых умеет как раз плюнуть, и вообще, Сила едина и путей не различает. Палпатин потратил не один вечер на размышления, был ли ситхом Квай-Гон Джинн и является ли тайным ситхом Оби-Ван… Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
